The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-9’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a green-colored seedless table grape that matures in mid July in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most closely resembles Thompson Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a medium to large size grape that is sweet, has very good flavor, and matures at least one week earlier.